


A Rainbow in a World of Gray

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pre-Shakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’ll try, Garrus. I’ll make it up to you, somehow.” - Lantar Sidonis. <br/>Just days after Shepard convinced Garrus to let Sidonis live, they find out his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow in a World of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Shakarian introduction.

Shepard, Garrus and Thane were on the Citadel. Garrus and herself were waiting outside the C-Sec kiosk, as she had just helped Thane reunite who his son, Kolyat. They walked around while they waited, catching a break while they could.

When Shepard first visited the Citadel after Cerberus brought her back to life, she learnt the hard way not to listen to the news reports; hearing all the slander about herself, but as a citizen activated the nearby news terminal, the reports slid right into her ears.

“ _Welcome to Citadel NewsNet. I’m Emily Wong_.”

Emily Wong - Shepard had previously helped her gather information for the news. With her, she knew word could get around, fast.

“ _C-Sec is reporting the arrest of one Lantar Sidonis_ _after a dramatic confes_ —”

"Lant— Sidonis?" She realised who the report was about. "Garrus!" She signalled him to approach here.

He walked over in a slight hurry, concerned something was wrong.

"Sidonis." She pointed towards the monitor, trying not to miss a word Emily was saying.

His eyes opened wide and his mandibles flickered in shock and joy.

” _—eye witness reports, Sidonis walked into a C-Sec kiosk and confessed to the murder_ _of 10 people on Omega._ ”

"See?" She jokingly elbowed him, a smile growing on her lips. "At least _that_ worked out.”

She looked up at him. He didn’t react. He was frozen, completely focused on the report.Sshe looked back at the monitor.

“ _C-Sec is reviewing the case, as Omega_ _is beyond the scope of council authority._ ”

Annoyed and in disbelief, her gaze slowly drifted away. This couldn’t be happening, but it wasn’t surprising that it was.

“ _Executor Chellick maintains it is impossible to extradite_ _Sidonis for his crimes, since Omega has no government._ ”

He stiffened in his spot. She clenched her eyes shut and dropped her head. _Typical_. She shook her head.

"Garrus, I.." Taking a deep breath - gathering her courage - she opened her eyes and looked back up at him. His head had slightly dipped down while he stared into nothing, hands almost curled into fists. "I’m sorry."

"Why did I expect any different?" Shaking his head as he threw his hands in the air, he rushed away, out of sight within a few heartbeats.

This wasn’t good. This was definitely not good. This was breaking point.

She walked - not ran - over to where he disappeared, careful not to alarm people or stress him out, but concerned he wasn’t doing to do something he was going to regret. She first looked passed C-Sec’s entry point incase he tried to go back to the ship, but he wasn’t there. She tried the stairwell on the right side of the room, thinking he might be rushing off to the ‘Dark Star’ lounge for a drink, but there was still no sight of him. She then looked over to the cab port terminal, considering the thought that he wanted to get away, but he wasn’t in front of it. No, _there_ he was beside it, as if he went to use it. He was staring out over the cabs, past the window and through to the outer citadel. He was bent over, using the railing to support himself.

She slowly made her way over to him, stopping about a metre beside him. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She tried to make everything better for him, and it only seemed to make it worse. She decided to wait until he talked.

She looked down at his hands. They were tightly gripping the railing - he was furious, but it was better than having them around someones throat.

"I— I know what you’re intentions were." He said after a long silence. "I know you just want to help and make things right. When _don’t_ you?” He continued staring into the distance.

Although he was right, she couldn’t say anything. Nothing would leave her mouth except a breath. He huffed through his nose.

"Is wanting something to go right so wrong? Just once?" He turned his head towards hers.

His face showed tension while his eyes showed sorrow. How could she possibly make this right?

"Garrus, I know nothing will make this right, and there’s nothing I can say to ma—" As he turned his head back to the window, she realised what she was saying; she was quoting Sidonis. Damn it, she was only making it worse.

"Look, I know I wasn’t there. I didn’t go through what you went through and I know you’ll want to tell me it’s not the same, but I know how it feels. you watched your squad die, whether it was by your orders or not. you got betrayed. you lost your trust in everyone.." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "And I don’t blame you for a second. And as hard as it is, you can’t keep thinking of what you could have done differently. Easier said than done, I know.. But what you can do is use it to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I know you think you’re a bad turian, but honestly?.. You’re the best I’ve ever seen.." She gently flowed her hand down his arm, coming to rest on his hand.Hhis hand relaxed from her touch. "I’ve never trusted anyone the way I trust you."

She had made it clear several days ago that she wanted to be more than friends. She wanted it to be more than she had lead on, but with everything that was going on, she didn’t see how it would work with a suicide mission just around the corner. But she couldn’t help this. To hell with the scene it would make, she needed him to know that there was someone that cared about him.

The tension in his body eased as he stared down at their touching hands. “Not everyone.” He tilted his head up and locked eyes with her.

She couldn’t look away, it’s like she was truly locked. There was a connection, one she’s never had. It was strong. Seconds felt like hours as they just looked into each others eyes. Her heart was beating erratically. The temptation to lean in was increasing more and more by the heartbeat, but just before she could lose all coherent thought and proceed, she remembered why they were here in the first place.

She let go of his hand and stepped aside. “I— I suppose we should check on Thane. Then we can _finally_ be done with this place.” She started to walk back to the kiosk.

"Uh, yeah.. Right." He snapped back to attention and soon followed her.


End file.
